wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Direwolf (Moonmoon)
Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah N A M E This character belongs to Moonmoonfoxwolf. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. Oh my, she's so old! Time for a revamp, my sweet gal! Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for (woah) Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor (woah) And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore Taking your breath, stealing your mind And all that was real is left behind A P P E A R A N C E She is mostly snow white, with a sky blue underbelly, horns, and spikes. She has dark blue speckles scattered over her body like snowflakes, but mostly on her face. Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya It's only this moment, don't care what comes after Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion There's something breaking at the brick of every wall, it's holding All that you know So tell me do you wanna go? P E R S O N A L I T Y She is mostly introverted, and she doesn't like meeting other dragons. She mostly spends her time indoors or in the shade, unless she is going somewhere cooler than the desert. She is not afraid to kill, although she normally tries to solve conflicts by using her words as a first option. Where it's covered in all the colored lights ''Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show We light it up, we won't come down And the sun can't stop us now Watching it come true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show S K I L L S *She pretty fast *She draw good Colossal we come these renegades in the ring ''(Woah) Where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya ''It's only this moment, don't care what comes after It's blinding, outshining anything that you know Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go H I S T O R Y Her egg was swept downstream, and Hyena found it. She hatched soon after this. Hyena took her into her care, and she loves her like her own dragonet. Where it's covered in all the colored lights ''Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true, intoxicating you Oh, this is the greatest show We light it up, we won't come down And the sun can't stop us now Watching it come true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show T R I V I A *Direwolf is my entry for the Normal Character Contest It's everything you ever want ''It's everything you ever need And it's here right in front of you This is where you wanna be (this is where you wanna be) It's everything you ever want It's everything you ever need And it's here right in front of you This is where you wanna be This is where you wanna be G A L L E R Y Direwolf!.png|Direwolf by DeltaTheSeaWing! Thank you sooo much!! DirewolfBettaDragon_-_ReverbtheDragon.png|By ReverbtheDragon! Thank you! Direwolf aesthetic.png|Aesthetic by MKDragonet!! Thank youuu!!!! Direwolf FR.png|Direwolf FR by me! 58F6A15D-76C7-40CA-A257-2FF004A8BBBA.png|Direwolf by PinkRose06! Thank you sooo much! Direwolf Moonmoon.jpg|Direwolf by me!! Direwolf Lineart.jpg|Uncolored Direwolf by Laceyrocks7!! Direwolf Trashy Coloring.jpg|Colored Direwolf by Laceyrocks7 again!! (By the way, the coloring isn't trashy!! It's beautiful!) IMG 7866.jpg|By Crimson! She looks amazing!! When it's covered in all the colored lights ''Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show We light it up, we won't come down And the sun can't stop us now Watching it come true, it's taking over you This is the greatest show When it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show We light it up, we won't come down And the walls can't stop us now I'm watching it come true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show R E L A T I O N S H I P S Pluto~ Direwolf thinks that Pluto is pretty cool, and they look a lot alike! Friend level: Friend Cause everything you want is right in front of you And you see the impossible is coming true And the walls can't stop us (now) now, yeah This is the greatest show (oh!) ''This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (oh!) This is the greatest show (oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (oh!) (This is the greatest show) This is the greatest show (oh!) ''This is the greatest show!' Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Moonmoonfoxwolf)